1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a christmas tree pedestal, particularly to a christmas tree pedestal for supporting an artificial christmas tree.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional christmas tree is made from falling a real tree. However, based on ecosystem protection, various artificial christmas trees made of plastic by injection molding continuously appear in the christmas market recently for replacing the real tree. In addition to the advantages of the lower cost and lightness thereof, the artificial christmas tree is capable of being not readily damaged after being repeatedly used for a long time if it is remained in good situation.
Whether the artificial christmas tree is positioned inside or outside the house, it always needs a pedestal to receive a trunk thereof in a straight position. The generic pedestal includes a vertical sleeve, and a number of legs supporting said vertical sleeve whereby the christmas tree can be inserted into the vertical sleeve of the pedestal through a top opening thereof.
Anyway, because the entire pedestal is integrated, it is inconvenient in that the pedestal can not be folded in a small space to facilitate its transportation, storage, delivery and packing by customers. Thus, improvement is needed for most of the pedestal manufacturers.